


失控

by therebeled



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

场内的热浪快把Hacken胸膛剖开。

台下人头攒动，明明暗暗的光流进眼睛里，那双大眼睛变得又酸又涩却还是不忍闭上。他留恋每一点灯光，就像是收复失地的将军，颤抖着跪下低下头去亲吻他的疆土。热意逼红了他的眼角，鲜活的血液流经他身体的每一寸将他燃烧。

心跳得好快，快到他想把胸膛剖开。

让它自由地去跳吧。是他向往了太久的自由，那身枷锁在第一声掌声响起时解开了。

他知道今晚终于……终于属于他了。

Hacken打了个手势让观众安静下来，随后他听见了耳返里自己的声音。

“你们有没有去看过我95年的演唱会，当时好多空位。其实出场时，我同自己讲『就算只剩下一个观众，我也会一样卖力去表演。』但是那种感觉，好难受。”

他想起了那些无声的夜晚，就像沉入水里，向下触不到土地，向上呼吸不到空气。下坠再下坠，却怎么都没有底。身体在水里浸泡浮沉，无法借力打力，最后卸了最后一丝力气。于是他任由似水的绝望吞没自己，庆幸的是他被人捞起，他的前辈、他的偶像把他抱进怀里，手掌一下一下地抚摸着他的脊背。

“不紧要嘅，想哭就哭出来，憋在心里反而难受。你别看我是个alpha噶，我有好几次都哭到眼泪鼻涕往下流，关键旁边好多人呐。所以偶尔发泄一下冇事的。”  
有泪水总比什么都没有好。  
Alpha缓缓释放自己的信息素，朗姆酒的香气轻轻柔柔地将他包裹。薄荷糖的清冷被酒划开，让他的身体温暖起来。Alan感觉到怀里的人往自己怀里拱了拱。

“傻仔，不要把我衫弄脏了。”

Hacken变本加厉地用湿漉漉的脸使劲蹭了一下他的衣服，他佯装生气地扬起手却轻轻地落下拍着年轻人瘦削的背，一下一下地顺气。年轻人哭得好克制，安安静静没有声音，只能看见他的肩膀在随着呼吸颤抖。突然他抬起头，看着自己的偶像，眼角还有泪没有干。

“我想好了，我还会继续唱歌。就算我现在冇机会，我就去干其他的，再慢慢爬回舞台中央。”

“我好钟意唱歌……”

终于他在舞台中央了，他听见人们的掌声和欢呼。聚光灯落在了他一个人身上，“有一个我的前辈，曾经在台上陪我唱了一首歌，他同我讲过，他讲『只要你勤力，你一定行嘅。你勤力的话，总有一天会告诉那些今晚没有来看演唱会的人，他们是走宝。’”

他是个omega。

噢，他曾经好讨厌他是个omega。

因为他是omega，所以承担别人的质疑，到适当的年纪了，却迟迟没有被标记。是嗱，“被标记和繁衍后代是omega的使命呐。”可他偏不信命，他爱舞台爱得要紧，那是他的甲胄、是他的火焰、是他的深渊。于是他开始贴隔离贴，计算着自己的发情期准备抑制剂。

因为他是omega，所以四大天王当然没有他的位置。就连站在他们旁边唱歌，也会有点腿软。Alpha们肆意奔放的信息素让即使贴着隔离贴的他都快要挡不住。这时，Alan伸出手臂环住他的腰轻轻往前推。他只要回头，就能看到Alan眼睛，令他安心。

“接下来这首歌呢，是献给你们的，也献给一直陪在我身边的人。”  
“多谢，多谢晒……”

Hacken站在升降台上，笔直又孑然，唱着Alan的歌。他的眼睛盯在那一个地方有热泪涌出，他明明什么都看不见，可是他能感觉到Alan就坐在那里。

Alan望向他的目光有分量。

染上哭腔的声音跑调跑到天南海北，他也没心思在意。只好低头闭上眼睛把泪水憋回去，再继续唱歌。

到了最后，他连encore都没心思再唱，匆匆站上升降台。他知道有人在后台等他，于是他没有等到升降台停稳便直愣愣地走向他的岸。Alan伸开双臂抱住他汗涔涔的身体，“大个仔啦，不要哭。”Alan像之前那样拍着他的背，还朝旁边的工作人员笑着点头，一副“我家仔有点失态，大家不要在意”的表情。

谁料到Hacken下一秒撕掉了自己的隔离贴，在朗姆酒和薄荷糖融合在一起的时候吻上了他的唇。刚开始时他尝到了咸湿的泪水和冷清的薄荷味道，最后糖的甜味在口腔里融化开。

Alan开车载他回家，一反常态的是，Hacken并没有像往常一样话又多又密地讲舞台有多好，他看见有多少人在为他欢呼。只是有些蔫辇地坐在位置上。

没上路多久，那薄荷糖突然变成了薄荷糖爆珠，在车里炸开。Alan有点不太好受地看了一眼坐在副驾驶座的人，他似乎更不好受。路灯照出他的脸色绯红，闭着眼蹭了蹭安全带开始哼哼唧唧，之前在舞台上站得笔直的身体现在瘫软在座位上。

“带抑制剂了没？”Alan压着嗓子问。

“没有呐，离我算好的发情期还有好几天。可能被你信息素一激嘛，就这样了。”他扬起头汗水从才长出没多久的细碎绒发里流出来，语气听起来好无辜。

“Hacken，你讹我噶。”Alan轻轻一笑把车停在了路边，然后倾身捧住他的脸直接啃上了干涸的嘴唇，丝毫没有给他喘口气的机会。两人的唇齿之间被扯出银丝，喉咙里发出的靡靡之音被静谧的夜放大。

“你讲话小心点噢。”Alan惩罚性的捏了一把他的大腿，又退回到了驾驶座上，发动了车子。

他们俩没有再说话，Hacken想了想现在的处境。

他就快要发情了，后穴已经泛水。没有随身携带抑制剂，连隔离贴也被他撕掉了。对了，他好钟意的alpha就在旁边。

好像当一个omega也没什么不好。

他想到。

Alan现在只能把方向盘当作情欲浪潮里的浮木，双手紧紧抓着。他已经顾不上闯没闯红灯了。这么晚了，阿sir的罚单明天才能到，现在再不快点会出人命的。车子每一次颠簸都会让omega更湿一点，无意识的呻吟从嘴里泻出。Alan烦躁地想打开车窗让泛着情欲的信息素被空气冲淡。

“别开窗，别人会知道…….”

Alan只好一脸幽怨地看了他一眼，收回了准备开车窗的手。每分每秒都变成煎熬，车子被开得东扭西歪，等到车库之后，Alan把刹车踩出一声强硬的制停音。

“Alan，我好湿。”他平静地陈述着事实。

Alan直接把他抱到车的后座，然后再关上车门压了上去。

长裤和底裤被一起扒掉，滴着前列腺液的阴茎弹了出来。后穴直接被塞进了两根手指，发热的肠壁和粘稠的分泌液覆盖了上来，任由手指在里面刮蹭作乱。朗姆酒的味道变得更加浓厚了冲得他昏昏沉沉像是泡进了海盗的酒桶，他觉得后穴出的水快要把身下的皮质座椅打湿了，他挺起腰把屁股往Alan手里送想要吞下更多，一双手紧紧抓住alpha的手臂。

“你快进来……”

他如愿以偿地得到更多。Alan直接插进了他的后穴。他被贯穿的那一瞬间，急切地张大嘴呼吸。Hacken是一个讨厌失控的人，但他愿意抱着他的偶像从云端坠落。他用温暖的肠道描绘着体内那根阴茎的性状，契合得似乎本来就应如此。

Alan被吸得头皮发麻，挺腰向更深的地方撞，他失控地整根拔出再发狠地捅进去，每一次都撞向前列腺的位置。狭小的空间让Hacken把腿搭在他的肩上，他紧紧地握着精瘦的腰。

闷哼、低喘、黏腻的水声和囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音融合在一起。那颗冰冰凉凉的薄荷糖被酒泡得又黏又腻，化成了一滩糖水，只剩下了被捂化的甜。Alan在他射精的同时咬破了他脖子上的腺体，属于Alan的信息素涌入他的体内，无法承受的快感让他抖得像一个筛子。

肠腔控制不住地痉挛，插在体内的巨物退了出来。白浊喷射在了他的演出服上。

Hacken都记不清他是怎么来到床上的。他疯狂地和对方做爱，乳头被蹂躏得红肿充血，大腿内侧也布满了红痕。在耗尽最后一点体力之前，他说：“射进来，我想感受你……”

滚烫的精液填满了他的后穴，他紧张地等待着成结，可就在成结的前一秒Alan退了出来。他发出一声喟叹，仿佛身体的一部分被抽离。不知是失落，还是松了口气。

Alan是钟意这个后生仔的，可他不知道为什么在快成结时Omega在昏黄灯光下闪着光的灰发让他想起了后生仔在舞台上的身影。

一个海盗能短暂地拥有港湾、财富、爱情。最终这些都会属于那片没有尽头的海，那片和天厮混在一起的海。作为报酬，他能获得的永远只有繁星、暴风和巨浪。


	2. Chapter 2

Alan觉得自己有点奇怪。

别人都说他活得潇洒随性，好似一束光直愣愣照进来，总有一股要照得通透的劲头。

可现在，有了光照不进的拐角的存在。这个拐角里躲着一位年轻人，Alan想把他拽出来，可年轻人怎么拽也拽不动，一双温顺乖巧的眼睛望着他，却做着最执拗的事。

可他依旧心软得摆摆手，“好吧好吧，他肯呆在那里就呆在那里咯。”

从此，Alan心里就多了一个拧巴的地方。

Hacken正在台上和女仔们闹做一团，他跟着音乐，偷偷学着旁边女仔的动作蹦来蹦去，就连用发胶固定好的头发都敬业地随着他的动作摆动，从头到尾嘴巴就没合上过，虽然笑得灿烂，但丝毫不影响他卡着节奏唱歌，再慢半拍抖腿。一曲终了他便是满头大汗。Alan是队长，他只好多插科打诨几句，让傻小子有空喘喘气擦擦汗。可年轻人有用不完的精力一般，Alan下台轻轻一瞥就能看见他脖子上亮晶晶一片。和他合唱的女仔在前奏想起的时候，笑着伸手去擦他脸上的汗。他是很受女仔偏爱，特别是女Alpha们。一半是因为Alpha照顾Omega的天性，另一半或许是因为他的那双大眼睛。即使他总是用隔离贴把自己的信息素遮得严严实实，但那双眼睛眨一眨就会得到姐姐们的关爱。

所以Alan觉得心里拧巴的那个地方就更拧巴了。

节目结束后，Alan在霓虹灯闪耀的化妆间找到了手里拿着白米饭饭盒的Hacken。他缩在一张椅子上，双脚规规矩矩地踩在另一张椅子的横枨上，抬起头笑得满脸憨气，“多谢Vivian姐！”vivian只比他大了一个多月，却还是任由他这么叫着。清亮的声音透露出的恃宠而骄是多于感谢的。

Alan等Vivian走远了才走过去，刚走到离Hacken还有几步路的距离，男孩突然抬起了快埋在饭盒里的脑袋。他在发现Alan的一瞬间，双腿立刻从横枨上弹开，原本已经塞得满满当当的嘴里强行衔住一双筷子。他腾出一只手迫切地想把身前的椅子摆成合适的角度，让Alan坐得舒服点。

Alan看着他忙手忙脚的样子，觉得有点好笑。

“有这么饿吗？”

“有啊，有啊。饿得我快哭了。”他嘴里还塞着米饭，皱着眉想把梗在喉管里的饭咽下去。

Alan轻轻拍着他隆起的脊背，过于宽大的衣服像是挂在他身上一样。“食慢点吶，冇人跟你抢嘅。”

他本来想跟Hacken聊聊心里拧巴的那一块，可是大个仔不是他的附属品，不是被他小心翼翼放在玻璃罩里的玫瑰。

“你睇他刚刚玩多开心，他应该有自己的圈子。”Alan想。

他告诉Hacken哪件衫不好看，哪个发型不适合他，哪句话讲得不对。Hacken虽然有点少爷脾气，但是每次都听话得要命。或许自己再自私一点，就可以轻易控制他的人生。

Alan为这个想法感到心惊。他看了看面前狼吞虎咽的年轻人，情不自禁地伸出手把耷拉在额头上的碎发拢在了耳后。连Alan自己都没察觉到，他的语气变得格外柔和：“食慢点，我同你一起返屋企。”

他开始走神。在他慢慢走过的四十余载人生路中，获得的辉煌早已把该有的暗淡都照亮。可关于Hacken的那段低谷时光，他宝贵得不曾改变分毫。即使他每每走过都会觉得愧疚和沮丧。于是尘埃在耀眼的火焰里翻腾，最后带着火光灼伤不愿离去的人。

Alan还记得第一次一起度过迷乱夜晚的他们，筋疲力尽地躺在同一张床上。他先从无尽的梦里醒来，他看着窗外摇曳的棕榈树，阳光给棕榈叶镀上金边，清爽的朗姆酒味还弥漫在空气中。身旁顶着一头灰发的人还安静地睡着，他伸出手把人拉近点抱在怀里，合上眼睛打算再睡会。电话突兀地响了起来，怀里的人慢慢苏醒，沙哑的声音控诉着昨晚嗓子使用过度。Hacken眼睛还没睁开，抬起没什么力气的手揉着腰。有点撒娇地说：“你帮我接一下电话嘛。”

尽管他把整个脸都埋在了柔软的枕头里，依旧能够想像得到他因为不满撅起的嘴巴。

“这个是你屋。我接电话別人会点想？別人会吓一跳，认为你包养我吶。”

“我可以包养你咩？”Hacken突然抬头，努力睁大惺忪的眼看着他。

Alan伸出手轻轻拍着还有点婴儿肥的脸颊。“你清醒啲冇？醒了就去接电话。”

Hacken不情不愿地扶着腰起床。刚走到门口，回头看了一眼大剌剌躺在床上的Alan，“对哦。我又养不起你。”语气委屈到不行。

“痴线！快去接电话呐！”

电话是公司打来的，老板说演唱会反响不错，他们正在考虑多加几场。Hacken听了一下子直起了腰，连忙答应。仿佛他慢一秒，老板就要反悔。

“我下午就可以去公司签加场合同嘅！”

Alan从旁边递了一杯水给他，示意他冷静一点。

Hacken刚放下电话，就兴奋地朝着Alan讲：“我演唱会可以加场了！”

“你讲电话好大声，我都听得到吶。快饮点水润润喉咙，哑成这样怎么唱歌？”

Hacken双手捧着水杯，大口地喝着，像个缺水很久的人。胸膛随着吞咽动作用力起伏。刚喝完水就一股脑地冲向厕所，拿出放在镜子旁边的抑制针剂，毫不犹豫地推进了手臂的肌肉里。针尖刺进皮肤的疼痛甚至让他愉快。

Omega的发情期会有好几天，他不想在台上发生什么不可挽回的局面，只好通过口服和肌注抑制剂来抵抗自己的本能。

Alan跟着他到了厕所，只静静地站在年轻人身后，没有阻止他。随后Alan吻了吻他脖子上还留着牙印、红肿着的腺体，亲手给他贴上了隔离贴。Alan感受到他的身体在轻微地颤抖，触摸到了从头发里流出的冷汗。他好像很冷，但是心却被烧得灼热。

他知道Omega此时承受着痛苦，无法释放地痛苦。

或许是Alan的脸色有点吓人，Hacken用力扯出了一个笑容.“不紧要嘛，我肯嘅。”

“我食好了！”年轻人咽下了最后一口米饭，“我们返屋企吧。”Hacken扬起嘴角，满足地摸摸肚子。

Alan微不可闻地叹了口气。

车子行驶在他们都熟识的路线上，Hacken用手肘撑在车窗边，看着墨蓝色和橘色融合的天空。疲惫被夏日晚风吹散。

“你还记得上一次我们回家的场景吧？”Alan突然开口。

Hacken的耳朵渐渐变红了，“记得。”

身后突然传来Alan爽朗的笑声，“我为了你被阿sir扣了好几分吶！”


	3. Chapter 3

事情的结果总会向着意想不到的方向发展。

Hacken的演唱会要加场，Alan的演唱会要加场，所以两人一起加好了。听起来差不多，可是却完完全全地改变了轨道。在媒体朋友的帮助下，直接把左麟右李的合约递到了两人手上。

Hacken没有想到会有这么一天，能站在Alan身边开只属于他们两人的演唱会。

台下，他的灯牌和Alan的灯牌混在了一起，就像是左麟后面必定跟着右李。终于他燃烧自己留下的火焰随风飘散去，等到了这一片星光。Alan再加上这点点星光点缀了他的黑夜。此刻的他望向身边Alan的眼睛，再望望台下的星海，似乎怎么都看不够。

太过美好，怎么看得够？

几年前，他用压上自己的未来也要保留的火种点燃了炼金炉，他用一千千克的爱与自尊制成了一千千克的石头，砸得他头破血流。可是他不信，Alan也不信，于是陪着他继续炼。  
钻石也是石头。

那些用眼泪、汗水、热血浇灌的石头啊，终于发出了光。  
Hacken是真的感激，于是他深深地鞠躬，再闭上眼睛轻柔地去亲吻Alan的声音。一首歌就是一个故事，他们还有很多歌没有一同唱，还有很多故事没有一一诉说。

这是21世纪一场没有ending的演唱会。

那音符还在红磡回荡，他们站在同一块升降台上开始下落。星光不见了，剩下的只有漆黑的一片和身旁人的呼吸。被夺去视力的情人在那音符纷飞的最后一秒相拥并动情一吻。这不是属于A和O的热吻，它单纯地没有一丝占有欲。他们用亲吻交流，此时此刻所有的情绪都化在那个吻里，触碰在一起的肩胛骨、手肘、胸膛，都叫嚣着“我要进入你的身体。”

“你想去做什么，你就去做吧。”

两人的身体隔着薄薄的布料贴在一起，津液的交织、脉搏的交织，就连心跳声都变得协调，你唱我和。

听啊，是谁还在唱心中的歌。

他们的生活由无数个充满爱与火焰的夜晚和白昼组成，当然中间还夹杂着不和谐的白噪音。

凌晨两点的电话响起，“痴线呐，校长你最好是真的有什么重要的事情。”

Hacken任命地揉了一下脸，忍住了把手机砸向地面的冲动，接通了电话。

“Hacken，你昨天发型好似如来佛，以后不要再弄这种发型了。”

“……”一秒、两秒、三秒。  
“我怎么耐心地听他讲那个发型如何像如来佛？好像更无药可救的人是我。”Hacken想。他的眼睛漫无目的地在黑暗中探索，最后落在对面高楼依旧亮着的房间上。此刻的Alan还亮着那鹅黄色的灯，沙发对面的墙上还有Michael Jackson的海报。要是那位巨星听见了凌晨电话的谈话内容的话，也会觉得他们都无可救药。

“今早一起去食早茶，你早点休息吧，我挂电话了。”

Hacken拿着电话开始大笑，笑到快要发癫。所以他凌晨一两点还在看录像。

凌晨两点，又是凌晨两点。

Alan从敲门声中醒来，刚打开门就看见了欲言又止的Hacken。

“你做乜啊？”

“我有个音唱不好。”

他闻到了没被Omega可以掩盖的薄荷香味，正好用来醒他这一杯酒。于是他做出海盗的姿势，邀请Omega登上这即将远航的船。对了，他划船从来不需要桨。

睡眠不重要，别忘记肉欲在燃烧。

他们当然会做爱。他们在发情期间做爱，让肉体追随最原始的欲望，沉沦再沉沦。这欲望是一切高度的坠落，是一切深度的泄漏，是一切饮酒者渴望的沉醉。他们在不发情的时候也做爱，温暖的内里仿佛是海盗的港湾，是度过暴风中心后的那艘漂泊小船安全感的提供者。而那刺激前列腺的顶撞让Hacken灵魂快要出窍，欢愉的电流随着血液流淌，席卷四肢形骸。海盗的船在惊涛骇浪里浮沉，海盗开始最后的冲刺，他要征服这片海域，他要征服这具身体。

有颗薄荷糖融化在了酒里。就连他的灵魂都开始融化，融化成一滩液体，完完全全地交付给别人。

他们在唱歌时，也像是做爱。两个声音黏在一起，无法分出彼此。一个声音温柔地包裹着另一个声音，一个声音推着另一个声音去迎接高潮。

那杯掺杂着薄荷糖的朗姆酒总是以意想不到的方式塞到每个人手里，让他们品尝。

一场接着一场的演唱会让拿着罗盘的海盗想要去追寻新的海域。

“就这样普普通通唱太冇趣味。要不你替我选歌，我替你选歌咯。”

Hacken有点幸灾乐祸地选了一首词又多又难记的歌，倒是那个倡议的发起者开始犹豫不决。  
“你是不是喜欢Roman的歌嗱？”  
“！”  
“我只是小时候喜欢过，成年后家里的poster就全部换成你的了。连麦当劳叔叔的都被我换掉了……”  
Alan并没有听他解释太多，“既然你喜欢，那我就选《激光中》咯。”他露出明晃晃两颗兔牙。是海盗得逞后的坏笑。

Hacken没办法不听他的，只好任劳任怨地练。

“光加热就等于火，  
火加歌就等于我  
若我与歌再加上你。”

“加上我吗？”海盗怎么会拒绝邀请？  
白色的绒毛围巾搭在两人身上，引起一阵肌肤的瘙痒，柔韧的腰在颤抖，呼吸的频率乱得像濒临溺死的人。坏心的海盗用围巾缠绕着他自慰的手、摩擦他敏感的肌肤。Alan用这些换取他的眼泪，他被操得失神，只好拼命地叫着Alan的名字。

“将今晚今晚交给我。”  
“我愿把一生的夜晚交给你。”  
从那之后，Alan的衣橱里多了一条站着不明液体斑驳的围巾，而Hacken只好拿出粉红色的备用围巾跳舞。  
如果不考虑未来、不考虑标记的话。他们过得很美满，可是命运是什么组成的？  
海浪、沙漠和死亡。


	4. Chapter 4

当得知Ann的死讯时，Alan整个人都黯淡了下来，那要把黑暗照透的光芒不见了。他甚至忽视了Hacken伸过来的手。昔日的好友没法再轻启她的红唇，没法用风情万种的眼睛再看他一眼，从此歌坛永远地失去了她的声音。泪水从他的眼角流出，可惜的是这泪水无法冲淡他的悲哀。他跨过拥挤的人群，向着冰冷的墓碑献上自己虔诚的吻，当做老友之间最后的诀别。

所幸他们还有告别。

“Hacken呢？”

他猛地回过头，看着身边熟悉的、陌生的面孔。那首《路人甲乙》在空空如也的墓地回荡。  
“对白没有，结局没有  
运气，最终有没有  
我名字没有  
我名字毋须有，怎么连配乐也没有。”

什么都没有，什么都会失去。寂寞、孤寂和衰败从新树的墓碑，抑或是残破的墓碑里渗透出来汇聚成拳头狠狠给了他一击。它攻击他的眼睛，还侵犯他的耳朵，甚至想要填满他的呼吸，最后再贪婪地将他慢慢淹没。太无助了，无助得像是遗忘了他多年的生活经验。

那早已空白的大脑开始支配身体，支配他的步伐。他是在人群外围发现穿着一身黑的Hacken，手里还拿着一束小雏菊。

他把雏菊递给Alan，“或许你需要它……”  
空荡荡的左手被塞满，“去献给她吧……”

Alan看着那双能吞没一切伤感的深潭似的眼，右手固执地抓住他的手腕。“走吧，我们一同去。”

葬礼过后，难得的Hacken车Alan回家。他们一路无言，城市的灯光从车头流淌到他们身上再悄然流走。沉默把所有空间塞得满满当当，Hacken小心翼翼地释放信息素将哀伤稀释。他们沉默地从车库走回家门，终于Alan在Hacken蹲下身子松鞋带的时候叫住了他。Hacken抬起头，一个清凉的吻落在了他的眼睛上。  
“谢谢你。”

当Alan打开放在床头的灯时，才发现Hacken的眼角已经有或深或浅的痕迹。  
“多少年了？”他抚摸着拿些被岁月雕刻出来的印迹。  
一个没有主语的问句。Hacken却早已心领神会。  
“十几年了吧。”

Alan把自己嵌入身下的躯体。  
疲惫的海盗在厌倦了风浪后找到了可以停泊的港湾，身下的人发出呻吟。那声音像是裹满砂砾的蚌肉，丰满又沙哑。Alpha释放了压抑太久的占有欲，生殖腔已经在一次又一次地撞击中打开了。高热的肠道在挽留，如同是胎儿出生前母亲子宫的温柔挽留。这安全感啊，来自母亲子宫的安全感。

“要个孩子吧。”Alan想。  
快要喷射精液的阴茎在生殖腔里抽插。他在失控的边缘挣扎，可是，可是安全感是血淋淋的。就在薄荷与朗姆酒就要永久结合在一起时，有东西断开了。他在成结之前退了出来，引得身下人发出与第一次一样的喟叹。

Alan伏在他身上剧烈的喘息着，耳朵压在Hacken的心口，高潮后的黏腻和余韵把两人笼罩在一起。他像是遗忘了触觉和嗅觉，只剩下听觉过分敏锐。那声音就像是白日里他捧起的那堆土像雨点一样撒入墓穴后在棺木上敲打出沉闷的鼓点。

过了很久，很久，久到Hacken抱着他要睡着。

“给我打个温莎结吧，在我的葬礼上。”

可是葬礼还没有等到，却等来了告别。  
Hacken收到了另一家公司的转会邀请，客套的说辞后面附了一个高价的转会费。  
他很缺钱吗？好像不太缺，所以他缺什么？

他有点拿不定主意，一个电话就打到了Alan那里。电话那头传来了让他等待的忙音。  
“嘟——”  
【或许我只是需要一句挽留。】  
“嘟——”  
【可是我还爱一切陌生的路，我还要继续去踏这旧路吗？】

Hacken闭上眼睛，用额头抵在玻璃窗上。  
电话在下一秒被接起，具有独特烟嗓的声音穿过空间的距离在他耳边响起。

“你想做什么，就去做吧。”

又是同样的一句话，选择永远是自己的。他的好友、他的偶像、他的老豆，他的二分之一Alpha永远不会在人生的转折处替他做主。

“他为什么不肯把我占有，让我背上他赋予我的枷锁？”

“我是身在福中不知福。”  
Alan给他的只有自由。这是一种怎样的自由？是房屋被烧毁，土地被荒芜，自己一无所有，孑然一身时享受的那种自由。他们每个人都是商人，哲学家在贩卖思想、妈妈桑在贩卖肉欲、歌手在贩卖情绪。所以人人都叫嚣着要平等，要自由。

可惜他是一个把生意做得一塌糊涂的人。当歌手呢，要像工匠那般银货两讫，要像经济学建那般精通市场调查，还要像工程师那般专心致志。而他呢，却像工匠那般考究，像艺术家那般固执，像哲学家那般保持清醒。

“平等自由的前提是你要属于你自己。”他听见Alan的声音带着金属的冷静，“艺人是海鲜价，请你转会这个价，你走啦。”Alan又恢复了平时的语气。

可是他们都不擅长告别。不会告别的话，那就喝酒吧、唱歌吧。一首歌一个故事，下一首歌会是什么？他们的故事会在哪里？  
“一个人飞。”

“人类天生就具有‘弑父情节’，从一出生，他就注定要和父亲展开斗争。”Hacken望着Alan的侧脸不合时宜的想起这句话。

“仍相拥，也不等于我了解你  
决定放弃，再去接受自己。”

他把Alan扑倒在沙发上，粗暴地解开衬衫的扣子，发疯地亲吻他的侧颈，用牙齿去研磨那块还没肿胀的腺体，最后狠心地啃咬下去，牙齿刺破了那块肌肤。血腥味在口腔中蔓延。Alpha像是一只受伤的雄狮，只顾着呼吸。快感并没有到来，颅内的高潮也没有到来。有的只是痛苦顺着神经传递给五脏六腑和四肢。  
两次未完成的标记和一次失败的标记成为了他们的别离。喜剧、悲剧轮番上演。

多年以后，在他杀死自己身上的偶像的影子之后。终于以个人的名义办了自己的30周年演唱会。30周年了，他已经在歌坛浮浮沉沉三十载。一双眼睛记载了很多故事，和Alan有关的，和Alan无关的，都在里面。之前和Alan一起拍档时，他总是恨不得变成一个记录仪，每分每秒都想记下，Alan的音调、Alan的动作和Alan的动情。可如今他竟是一一的淡忘，唯独情深一片。所以当穿着蓝色西装的Alan注视着他唱歌时，他竟是回到了起点，蒙了灰的记忆再次被翻动。眼神不加掩饰的、灼热的贴在他的身体上。他的身体记录了每一次接触，每一次拥抱，记录了遍布全身的他的指纹。 他们在歌里飞奔到当年从头识过，再将心里的喜剧、悲剧剜出来融进声音里。所有的故事就这样被他们缄之于口，却公之于众。  
END


End file.
